Jigoku Oni
|unnamed character=No |image name=Horned_Anime_Boy.jpg|Jigoku while in his "Pure State." |english=Jigoku Oni |romaji=Oni Jigoku |kanji= |other=Red Horned Devil, Hellfire Killer |species=Oni-Human Hybrid |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=September 27 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=16 |age-part2=19 |height-part1=164.5cm |height-part2=167cm |weight-part1=120.1 lb |weight-part2=127.0 lb |classification= Sensor Type, Missing-nin |occupations= |nature type=Fire Release~Affinity, Yang Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai=Hellfire Release (Tigzy) |ninja registration=329707 |academy age=9 |affiliations= Konohagakure~Former |parents= |teams=Flame Trio |clan=Oni Clan (Tigzy) |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Jigoku is a Missing-nin from the Oni Clan, and a user of Hellfire Release. He has some mental-issues stemming from his childhood which is futher addressed later on. Background Jigoku was kind and like any other person until he was enrolled in the academy. They were all scared of him due to his red skin and horns, they all called him a "Demon." Which brainwashed this into his mind. He graduated from the academy, but the people he was in the academy were still scared of him. When he became a genin and got into a genin squad the people continued to refer to him as, "Demon," and didn't give him a chance to prove himself. Eventually, Jigoku snapped, he killed his other squad members when they were making fun of him behind his back. Their last words were, "Demon go to hell where he belongs." Jigoku slaughtered them both in an instant by burning them alive with his Hellfire Release. He ran away from Konoha which was where he was at the time and became a Missing-nin. He started to develop a variant of Transformation Technique named, Oni Clan: Pure Form Transformation. This technique would turn his skin to the normal shade and shrink his horns. This would be his disguise when he had to go in public. Later he found friends from the Otsutsuki and Kenju Clan who accepted him without his "Pure Form," and they formed a group named the Flame Trio. Appearance Jigoku, like most Oni, has red skin and tall red horns. He has green eyes and black hair. Jigoku also wears a jacket with the Oni Clan symbol on the back, and is seen often with his crossed out leaf headband over his right eye. "Pure Form" Jigoku while in his "Pure Form" has pale skin, black hair, and a jacket with the Oni crest upside down. His horns shrink, so they are barely visible, he usually has his hood on anyway. His horns also change from red to a shade of black. Everything else about him is the same as what is stated above. Personality Jigoku is a nice guy despite his name and appearance just never bring up anything about his past or the academy or he will give you an indescribable look of anger and hatred. He's pretty lazy at times, but when you get him motivated he'll try to do anything he can to achieve his set goal. Abilities Being an Oni, Jigoku has a massive amount of chakra. But Jigoku's main abilities lie in fire techniques, this is his specialty and he uses these techniques the most. He's quite adept in sword combat from his friend, Aoi Kenju teaching him, and he's also quite adept in stealth as he has been hiding almost his whole life. Kekkei Genkai Hellfire Release Jigoku has the Kekkei Genkai, Hellfire Release. With this technique, Jigoku can create and manipulate flames from the depths of hell itself. Check out more in Hellfire Release (Tigzy).